


Love Bites (Graylu Lemon)

by prettyred (korolevax)



Series: Fairy Tail Lemons [10]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Bruises, Dirty Talk, F/M, Hickies, Love Bites, Rough Sex, graylu lemon, graylu smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:12:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6257848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korolevax/pseuds/prettyred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Gray is a possessive little prick and decided he needs to claim Lucy as his own by giving her the most tender of bruises. Everywhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Bites (Graylu Lemon)

"Bye, guys!" Lucy called out, waving as she pushed open the doors of the guild. "See you tomorrow!" 

The few guild members who were still there said goodbye with a sad and loud cheer that made Lucy giggle. It was dark outside, but the street lamps made her feel a little better on her way home. 

"Hey, Lucy." A cool voice set behind her. She turned around too see Gray jogging to her side, his hands in his pockets. "You on your way home?"

The blonde nodded. "Yeah." She smiled, turning to walk with him. "Are you on the way?"

Gray grinned from the corner of his mouth. "Yeah, I'll walk you home."

A small smile spread on Lucy's face. "Thanks."

The two of them walked home together, silent. The yellow street lamps lid the way, casting soft shadows on their faces. Gray and Lucy looked over at each other, smiling occasionally. 

Lucy skipped up to the steps of her apartment. "Do you want to come in?" She asked, gesturing upstairs. The raven haired mage nodded, chasing her up the steps.

She quickly unlocked the door, Gray hurrying in behind her. "Do you want something to drink?" Lucy asked, her back turned to him as she locked up. 

Lucy shrugged off her coat, glancing over her shoulder. It was oddly quiet, even for Gray. "Did you hear me?" She asked, turning around.

Gray's cool fingers slipped over her wrists, pulling her arms towards him. Lucy stumbled forward, her eyes wide. She felt her plump chest pressed against his solid one, Gray's breath hot on her face. Though his lips were barely an inch away from hers, he didn't kiss her.

"You look really beautiful tonight, Lucy." He cooed, Gray's voice low and husky. 

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Lucy nodded. "T-thanks." 

Black hair shook over Gray's eyes. "Everyone always flirts with you though." He said simply, eyes flickering from her lips to her eyed. "Doesn't it get to annoying?"

The blonde shook her head slightly. "I - I don't know. It's not always that annoying." She shrugged, licking her lips.

Gray smiled faintly. "I bet if they thought you were taken, they would leave you alone." He suggested. Gray's hands moved from her wrists to her waist.

"I don't really care, though." Lucy forced a nervous smile. "They're always like that..." Her voice trailed off.

Gray looked down at her, his face blank and grim. "I care." 

He dipped his head down, capturing Lucy's lips in his. She let out a small gasp, only to have it muffled by Gray's mouth. His lips sucked at hers, taking her bottom lip between his teeth and tugging.

"I wanna make sure they never look at you like that again." Gray said gruffly, slurring his words as her lips were on his. 

Lucy's eyes fluttered, wavering between open and closed. She wanted to close them, to feel nothing but his lips on hers. But at the same time, Lucy craved the little expressions on his face, the subtle emotions he never showed. 

Gray's hands slip over her hips, holding her waist against his. "After tonight, I'll make sure no one looks at you like that again."

Shivers ran down Lucy's arms. "Gray, what do you-"

Gray cut her off, kissing her again. His hands slid down and around her back, gently sliding over her curvy backside. His head turned, teeth nipping at her ear. Long fingers suddenly grabbed her ass firmly, making her gasp. Gray whispered in her ear:

"I'm going to fuck you so hard everyone's gonna know you're mine." 

Lucy's knees went weak, but she kept standing out of pure excitement. Gray's hands slid further down her ass, cupping her thighs. With one quick sweep, he lifted her off the floor and into his arms. Her long and graceful legs wrapped around his waist. 

"Bed." Gray growled, sucking her lips. Lucy panted, pointing towards her bedroom. Gray quickly walked through her apartment, eager to get his hands on her.

Lucy let out a squeal as Gray tossed her on the bed, letting her fall from his muscular arms. She landed on the cushion, her hands tightening around the sheets in suspense. 

The man before her smirked. He shrugged off his coat, which Lucy was surprised he managed to keep on this long. It dropped to the floor, Lucy's eyes watching it fall away. She licked her lips excitedly. 

Gray stepped forward, pushing his knee between Lucy's legs. She willingly spread them open, and Gray bent down over her, settling himself between her. Her legs closed around his waist. 

"Gray..." Lucy whined. He just stood over her, an evil grin on his face as he watched her beg. 

His head bent down, licking her jawline. Strong hands grabbed her shoulders, easily pushing her back down into the bed. Gray crawled up over her, spreading her legs wider as he put his weight over her. 

"I'll mark you. Everyone will know you're mine." Gray growled softly, his words vibrating on her neck as he laid kissed on her. Lucy moaned out as she felt his teeth nip at her, sucking her skin until it was raw. 

Her entire throat was throbbing and wet with saliva by the time Gray pulled away. "No one's gonna think about fucking you except me when I'm done with you." Gray told her, his voice raising a bit. "And I'll be the only one who does fuck you, too."

Lucy whimpered, shaking with anticipation. She raised her hands, grabbing Gray's neck and tugging on his hair. Smirking, he bent down and laid more love bites on her collarbone and shoulders, until her entire chest was covered with fresh purple dots. 

"You're so sexy," Gray let out a deep breath as if he was holding it in. His hands traveled over her stomach, rubbing up and down anywere he could touch. "..especially when I've marked you as mine."

Lucy shivered again, her body trembling. Gray grabbed the low cut collar of her shirt between his teeth, tugging teasingly. Her body wiggled beneath him for release. Chuckling, Gray grabbed her shirt and lifted it over her head, making Lucy moan happily. He then trailed under her back, tugging her bra off and slipping her arms out of it.

Leaning down again, Gray placed his lips over the tops of her exposed breasts, leaving smaller and paler bruises. Wide hands ran up and gently squeezed her chest. Lucy gasped, clutching onto the bed sheets as Gray massaged her large and heavy breasts. 

Gray slid down, his mouth capturing Lucy's nipple. He sucked generously, flicking his tongue over the sensitive nub, making shivers run through Lucy's center. Flesh spilled between Gray's longer fingers and he squeezed and rubbed her breasts, toying with her. 

"Mhmm, Gray.." Lucy moaned, rolling her head back as Gray nuzzled his face in her breasts, leaving hickeys on her cleavage, even. 

He sat up, his hands still gently cupping and squeezing her massive breasts. Gray smiled, admiring his works. "Who knew you're tits could be even sexier after I've marked them?" He chuckled to himself, leaning back down.

Lucy's face reddened, feeling utterly embarrassed at his dirty talk. It was extremely erotic, though, and she could feel her pussy dripping with wetness for him. Gray scoot back, running his hands along her smooth, long legs that trembled excitedly. 

Running his hands over her thighs, Gray tugged her skirt down over her wide hips, enjoying arch of her back off the bed as she aid him in ridding her clothes. He tossed it away, unwanted, and leaned down. His lips laid kissed on her inner thighs. Soon, love bites on her legs as well. 

"Gray!" Lucy moaned in aggravation. Her pussy was nearly shaking in excitement and he hadn't even touched her there.

Her lover looked up, a smirk on his face. "Yeah?" Gray asked innocently, his kissed getting closer and closer to her core.

"I - I just want you to touch me, properly." Lucy gasped, running her fingers through his hair. 

Gray smiled. "Is that so?" The blonde nodded frantically. "Then beg for it. You need to know you belong to me also."

Lucy practically screamed in frustration. Was her sweating and trembling not proof enough for him? "I want you to fuck me Gray, and no one else." She groaned. "Please, fuck me."

Gray's lips parted into a smile. "Whatever you want." His fingers curled around her thin panties, and soon he tore the delicate lace fabric apart easily. Lucy let out a moan as he pulled off the damaged undergarment and threw it aside. Cold air blew into her exposed sex, making her shake.

"Gray.." Lucy moaned out, waiting for him to touch her. It seemed like hours before Gray's long fingers spread her folds apart and his tongue slid over her clit. She screamed out at the sudden satisfaction.

Gray licked through her wet folds, inhaling the erotic scent of Lucy. His hands held her hips down, forcing her to stop bucking so wildly. Gray's lips wrapped around her entire pussy, sucking and breathing into. 

"Say my name when you come." Gray ordered between licks. He stuck two fingers inside of her, quickly thrusting in and out. 

He didn't even have to ask; Lucy was shaking and moaning already, the knot in her stomach building. As Gray's tongue lapped at her pussy, she couldn't help but scream out his name. 

"Ah! Gray!" Lucy cried, her hands tugging his scalp. Waves of pleasure racked her body as she came. Gray smirked to himself, licking her clean. 

Lucy panted, opening her eyes to look at Gray as he crawled back on top of her. "You taste so good." Gray smirked, his hands placed firmly at either side of her head.

A small smile spread over her face. "You were amazing.." Lucy trailed off, her hands around his shoulders. 

Gray pouted, a sexy little tease on his face. "But you asked me to fuck you, and I haven't yet." He shrugged, cocking his head. 

Heat pooled in her center just by thinking of the dirty things Gray would do to her. She didn't say anything, only watched intently as Gray unbuttoned his pants and slipped out of them. 

Gray kicked away his pants, and Lucy let out a breath as his cock came into view. His wide hand grabbed his thick and hard erection as he laid back down over Lucy. Gray kissed her again, his tongue licking her lips and anything he could feel. He just wanted to more of her, no matter what. 

Lucy ran her hand down his stomach, reaching his cock. Her fingers pushed away his, and Gray let out a groan as she wrapped her hand around his cock and started slowly pumping. She could feel him swelling under her grip, growing even large. 

Her thumb brushed over his tip and Gray growled, biting down on her neck to leave yet another bruise. "Fuck, Lucy." He groaned, bucking his hips into her hand. 

Lucy smiled, her free hand rubbing the nape of his neck. "Do I make you feel good?" She asked seductively, biting the shell of his ear. 

Nodding, Gray picked his head up and looked at her, panting. "I still need to fuck you, though." He growled, suddenly grabbing her hands and pinning them beside her head. "I need to fuck you until you can't walk."

Lucy whimpered, entirely sure she wouldn't be able to walk if she tired even then. But, still, Gray ran his hand down and grabbed his cock, lining it up at her entrance. His tip slid through the wet folds, pushing on her pussy. 

"Gray!" Lucy screamed as he entered her, slowly burying himself to the base. He didn't waste time bothering to let any of them adjust. Gray began rocking his hips back and forth, his thick cock pounding into her. 

He bent down and grabbed onto the sheets beside her head for support, Gray kissing her roughly. Lucy wrapped her legs around him, her arms on his shoulders. "Harder, please Gray." She begged. 

Lucy's legs tightened around his waist each time he thrust into her, helping push his cock deeper into her. She let out cries of pleasure muffled by Gray's lips. 

"I'm gonna come." Lucy moaned, panting as Gray rammed his thick cock inside her. 

The raven haired mage nodded, biting down on her shoulder. "Say it again." He ordered, his cock twitching inside of her as he neared the end. "I want to hear you scream."

Lucy nodded as the pressure built in her stomach, threatening to send her over the edge. All it took was one more thrust of Gray's cock as Lucy cried out, her walls clenching over his length, trembling and shaking. 

"Gray!" Lucy screamed, feeling his cock twitch at the same time she came. Gray groaned, burying himself inside her as they came together. They rode out their highs, kissing and biting at each other. 

Panting, Gray slid out of Lucy and crawled over her, sliding over her bed. He pulled Lucy up, practically dragging her beside him. He smirked to himself as her shaking legs struggled to get underneath the covers. 

"I really did fuck you until you couldn't walk, huh?" He smirked, wrapping his arm around her as she blushed. 

Lucy nuzzled into his chest, sighing exhaustedly. "I guess." She muttered, yawning heavily. 

Gray looked down at her dark and spotted chests. "Might be a while until those go away." He noted proudly. 

Lucy closed her eyes, slowly falling asleep. "Good." She mumbled. "At least everyone'll know."

Gray smiled softly before falling asleep as well.


End file.
